True Love is Immortal
by TheMainSlayer
Summary: Angel has made the biggest mistake of his life. Determined to fix it, Angel enlists the help of Xander and few others to take back and fix everything he has broken. Hoping that he is not too late, Angel shows Buffy that true love is immortal.


**True Love is Immortal**

**_Author:_**_ The Main Slayer_  
**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own the characters_  
**_Storyline:_**_ Takes place right before 'The Prom.'_  
**_Pairing:_**_ B/A_  
**_Rating:_**_ M_  
**_Dedicated to: _**_Caitlin and True Love is Immortal for their dedication to the relationship of Buffy and Angel.  
__**Author Note**__: I rewrote this. I had completely forgotten that I had written it. The first time I wrote this, I didn't edit it well. So, I went through and changed several things in the story and added some scenes, especially one between Joyce and Angel, which I think is necessary. We never got to know Joyce that well or why she didn't like Angel so I thought it was appropriate to add it in. I also took out the poorly written sex scene. I was never good at writing those so I changed it…its still there only not as awkward. I hope you enjoy this rewrite!_

**Part 1: "Help"**

_**The Mansion**_

All Angel had to do was close his eyes and he would see her face. That's all he needed to see the tears stream down her soft checks. To see her sob on her bed as her friend tried to comfort her. What had he done? How could he cause the woman he loves all this pain? He didn't know. All he knew was that he had made a mistake. He needed to fix it, but he didn't know how. He needed some help. Angel opened his eyes and got up off the couch. He grabbed his coat and left through the front door. He didn't even shut it.

_**Xander's House**_

Angel walked up to the front door of Xander's house. He was hesitant to knock on it, but he needed help and Xander was the person to help him. Angel knocked on the door and waited. He heard a bottle smash and then the door flew open. A large man stood at the door. He glared at Angel.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked. Angel didn't know how to react to the large man. He knew that he could take him if it came down to that, but he was sure it would.

"I need to talk to Xander. Is he here?" Angel asked. The man looked at him again, then turned to hear his wife yell at him.

"Who is it?" She yelled.

"None of your damn business!" he yelled back, "Xander...the door is for you." And he left it at that. No invite. _Great now I have to rely on Xander for an invite. Like that will happen._ Angel stood at the entrance to the doorway, just hoping that Xander would help him out. Xander bounded down the stairs and looked at Angel. He came to the door and stepped outside. Xander shut the door and looked at Angel.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I need your help." Angel said flatly. Xander looked at him with this yeah-right look. But when he saw the seriousness on Angel's face he couldn't help but find out why.

"Why?"

Angel didn't know how to answer that. _Do I tell him everything? How I screwed up? How I need Buffy in my life but don't know how to fix it? It's the only thing I have left._ Angel moved down the walkway and sat at the bottom of the stairs.

"Xander, I messed up." That was all he said. Xander knew where this was going. He sat beside Angel and began the listening process.

"I…I don't know why I am telling you this, but I…god, I don't know. I made a huge mistake. What more can I say. I broke the heart of the one person who cared about me and wasn't afraid of me. She trusted me and I destroyed that. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't do anything without thinking about the pain that I caused her. I don't know what I was thinking. Well that's the whole point; I used my head and not my heart. I tried to make myself believe that I was doing the right thing and I almost had myself convinced. But now, I can't help but think that I just made the biggest mistake of my life. And I've been around for a long time. I've done some pretty stupid things, but this…this tops it. I'm an idiot. I have to fix this. I have to fix it. There is no way around it. And I need your help to do it." Angel then turned away from Xander. Xander wasn't sure but he thought he saw Angel cry. Xander looked away and thought about it.

"Give me a good reason why I should help you," he said, "you killed my best friend by telling her you didn't love her. And now you're sitting here and telling me that you do? What am I supposed to say to that?"

"I don't know," Angel replied, "All I need is for you to help me make it right. Make it better. Xander, I need her in my life. I don't think I can go on knowing what I did to her. How I hurt her. Please, I'm asking you to help me."

Xander looked at Angel. _I don't know why he came to me, but he's telling the truth. I know it. I can see it. I hate him but if it's for Buffy… and it'll make her happy, then I'll do it._

"Okay, I'll help you. On one condition." Xander said.

"Name it."

"You have to promise me you will never pull this again. And if you do, I can kill you." That was it. Xander wanted that guarantee that Buffy would never be hurt again.

"You got it."

"Okay. Then lets get started. What did you have in mind dead boy?" Xander asked. Angel hated that name and Xander knew it. Angel smiled.

"I don't know. I don't know how I will get her to listen to me."

"Let me worry about that part. You just get your butt in gear and find a way to make her swoon," Xander got up and turned around to face Angel, "oh and dead boy, I'm going to hold you to it."

"Hold me to what?"

"The killing you part. I swear, you break her heart again, your dust pal." And with that, Xander went back into his house.

Angel got up. _I can't believe he's helping me._ Angel then smiled and began to see a ray of hope. _Maybe I can fix this. _Angel walked down the walkway and turned to head back to the mansion. This was going to have to be good. Really good.

**Part 2: "The Plan"**

**_The Mansion_**

Angel waited for Xander in the mansion. _What is taking him so long?_ Angel paced around the main level and waited. He was more nervous than he could ever imagine. All they had to do was go over the plan before tonight. They had to make sure it went perfectly. No surprises and no vampires. That was the major thing. Angel and Xander had to make sure that there would be no evil to deal with. This had to go without interruptions. Angel went to the window and saw Xander and Oz coming up the driveway. _What's Oz doing here? _It didn't matter. As long as Buffy was his by the time the night was over. Angel opened the door and let them in. Xander carried with him a rolled up piece of paper and some drawing equipment. Angel nodded at Oz who nodded back. _I really like that guy._

"Okay, here's the plan." Xander began. He opened the "blue print" and put it on the table. It was called operation "Win Buffy's Heart." Angel almost laughed. _He is really taking this seriously. Probably because if I screw up, he can kill me._ Angel walked to the table.

"Okay here we go. Angel, your part in all of this is to prove to Buffy you love her. So most of this has nothing to do with you. I just want to tell you what I am doing. There may be a flaw in that, but still. Okay here is the plan, again. Oz's job is to keep the vampires away. He has enlisted the help of Giles to keep all evil away from your date. Willow, who is all for this by the way, is working on a spell to hide you and Buffy from all things evil. Try to make it look like you guys don't exist or something. She said it was going to take a while." Xander turned away.

"And your job?" Angel inquired.

"Me, well I'm the most important part. My job is to get Buffy to you." Xander looked very proud of himself.

"That's it?" Angel asked.

"Yep, that's it. I have to get Buffy to you without her suspecting something is up. You know Buffy. She always suspects stuff. So, I plan to say we are going to a movie just her and me. You know, friends night out. Willow then enacts the spell and after the movie I tell her I have a surprise for her. Of course she is going to be suspicious so, I tell her it is nothing evil, just going to the Bronze. Meanwhile, Oz and Giles are out on patrol watching for Faith, the Mayor and any other demonic activity. You then meet me at the Bronze and have all your gifts or whatever ready. I am going to have to ditch Buffy, don't know how yet, and you swoop in to make her feel better. Not that she will be happy to see you, but that is where your charm comes in." Xander turned back to the blueprints and pointed at the balcony of the Bronze.

"That is where you are going to be and that is where I am going to ditch Buffy. She'll never know what hit her." Xander replied.

Angel didn't know what to say. Xander really did think this one through. He was being super serious about all of it. Angel had to admire him. _He really is a friend if he goes out on a limb for this kind of thing._

"So that is where you come in. What are you going to do?" Xander looked at Angel.

"You'll have to wait and see." Angel said with a smile.

**Part 3: "Time for Action"**

**_Buffy's House_**

Xander waited for Buffy. Joyce was in the living room with Xander while he waited. _Angel better be ready._ Xander looked at Mrs. Summers and smiled. Xander waited and waited and waited. _What's taking her so long?_ Just then Xander heard her come down the stairs. She looked really good. She was wearing and nice black skirt with a wine coloured tank top on. She looked hot. Xander stared for a minute then snapped out of it. _You're here for Angel. Get it together man. Operation Win Buffy's Heart has to go ahead as planned._

"So you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep. Let's go. Don't wait up okay." Buffy said to her mom.

"Don't worry. I won't." Joyce replied. Buffy and Xander left the house and headed for the car that Xander brought. He opened the door for her and then went to the other side. _Angel better be ready. I think I thought that already. Oh well, this is going to be great._

--

Joyce watched Xander lead Buffy away and closed the door behind them. She knew the truth. Xander had no idea that she knew what was happening but that mattered little. Joyce had never made her feelings for Angel apparent. Truth be told she didn't actually like him. There was something about him that just turned her off. Maybe it was the way he looked at her; or the way he visibly melted when she was around. Joyce had talked to Angel merely to get him to understand that she was a young girl with a crush nothing more. Joyce moved away from the door and returned to her spot on the couch where her tea was waiting for. She had thought that Buffy's feelings were simply a young girlish crush, but she had been wrong. She didn't know then that the reason Buffy had been so blue on her seventeenth birthday was because Angel was gone and a demonic figure had taken his place. She remembered what her daughter was like then. When she found out that her words had caused Angel to break up with her daughter she witnessed the same pain she had experienced when she found out that Hank was cheating on her and had decided to leave her.

Buffy had fallen apart. At least when Angel was evil he was still here. Still in contact, albeit bad contact. This was different; Buffy's heart was broken. It had cracked in half and bled out. Buffy walked around like a zombie; her eyes were vacant and her responses were empty. She ate little; slept lots and cried all the time. It was then that Joyce realized her daughter didn't have a crush her daughter was in love. Angel had come to her the other night. When she had opened the door, he looked just as bad if not worse than Buffy…

_Slowly Joyce opened the door. The man standing in front of him looked like a broken soul. His face was drawn and his eyes were vacant. A sad expression stretched across his face while he stood on her doorstep hands in his pockets. She knew that he didn't need an invitation to get in but he waited for one nonetheless. Joyce stepped back and stretched her arm into her house, an invitation. Angel shrugged past her and walked into the living room. Joyce slowly closed the door behind him and followed him in. He turned cocking his head up to look at the stairs. Joyce understood._

"_She is not here." Angel nodded and slowly sank on the couch. He placed his head in his hands and slowly his shoulders heaved. Joyce watched as Angel slowly fell apart in front of her. Joyce moved towards him and sat next to the large man she barely knew. She put a tentative hand on his shoulder and allowed him a moment of solace. Angel slowly brought his head up to look at Buffy's mom. Angel knew that it was part his fault that he never got to know this woman. Joyce was so important to Buffy and he had been rude and less forthcoming when it came to meeting her. He had always assumed that Joyce hated him. Angel sat back on the couch and sighed._

"_Why are you here?" She asked._

"_I need to talk to you."_

"_About?"_

"_Buffy."_

"_Oh," Joyce knew that this was coming. Her words had been harsh to him, but she really did believe what she had told him, "What would you like to discuss?"_

"_I love her, Joyce. More than you will ever know or understand. I…I don't think that I can live without her in my life. It has been a hard three weeks. I don't leave my house, I can't sleep because all I see is her face, I can't eat…I suppose I am slowly starving myself in the hope that I won't have to live with the idea that I don't have her. I understand why you came to me and I understand and sympathize with your concerns for her…but I would be lying to you if I told you I wasn't in pain." Joyce could see the pain etched on his face. She lowered her eyes and stood._

"_I know. I feel that now is a better time then never to tell you the real reason why I told you those things," Angel waited as Joyce thought through what she was about to tell him, "You two reminded me so much of the beginning years of my relationship with Buffy's dad. I met him in college but it was love at first sight. I wanted nothing more than to be with him. When our relationship started it was full of passion and love and lust. It moved too fast. Before I knew it we were married and having Buffy. I don't regret anything in my life, as I'm sure you don't either, but we…it was too fast. I was still so young with a life ahead of me that I never got to discover. I just wanted more for Buffy. I didn't want her to get caught up in a relationship that might not last." Angel considered what Joyce had just told him._

"_But, if you hadn't come to me, I never would have…well I suppose I don't really know that. You are right, you always run the risk of things ending. But, I had no plans to leave her. I was reasonably excited about her prom and being with her on an evening of normalcy."_

"_Buffy was excited too. Now she is considering not going." Angel smiled slightly and laughed to himself._

"_She'll go. She will want to go, for her friends."_

"_Angel, please. I just don't want her to be blinded from her life. I want her to go to school and get a real job; get out of the demon stuff. Can you understand that?"_

"_I can. And I want those things for her too; I want her to be normal. But I think we both need to accept the fact that she will never be normal. She is the Slayer and she always will be. We can't stop that or shelter her from it. All we can do is try to make the in-betweens as normal as possible. School is one thing I am in complete support of. You have no idea how many applications I made her fill out and send. She hated me for it." Joyce smiled at him and came to sit by him again._

"_I suppose I owe you an apology."_

"_No. You don't owe me anything."_

"_I know she is not me and I know you are not Hank. I do know how much you love her. I can see it in your eyes. When you say her name, when you look at her and when she is in the room. I really do know that."_

"_Thank you."_

"_So, you are not just here to talk about this are you?" She asked._

"_No. I wanted you to know that I can't live without her and I won't. I am going to win her back and I have enlisted Xander's help. What I want you to know is that no matter what happens, I will always be in her life."_

"_I figured as much." Angel smiled at the woman who brought the love of his life into this world._

"_If you ever have any questions about me or my life, please feel free to ask me. I am an open book you know."_

"_I'll hold you to that." Joyce slowly put her arms around Angel's neck and gave him a hug. Angel was taken aback. Joyce had never outwardly shown any affection to Angel. He wasn't sure what to do. All he could do was hug her back. They sat like that for a moment and then Joyce released him. She took his hand and smiled._

"_You should go." Angel smirked and stood. Joyce followed him to the door and opened it slowly. Angel stepped out and turned around to look at her._

"_Angel, one more thing."_

"_Anything."_

"_You break her heart, I will kill you."_

"_You and Xander both. Whatever you want." Joyce watched him leave…_

Sitting alone in her home, Joyce smiled to herself. She would come to like Angel she thought. She would have to hold him to the open book part. There was so much about him that she didn't know. He had lived longer than anyone she had ever met. There were things she would get from him…one day.

**_The Bronze_**

Angel had made arrangements with the owner of the Bronze in order for him to get the balcony to himself. Angel had saved the man's life once, so he owed him. Angel had set up a small dinner table for two with sparkling grapefruit juice and candles. He wasn't sure if this was going to work, but he had to try. He had nothing to lose. Angel then saw the manager come up with a huge vase. This was going to be perfect no matter how hard he had to try.

**_Outside the Sun Cinema_**

"So what did you think?" Xander asked. He waited for a reply. _What are you thinking Buffy?_

"It was good. I liked it. Very different. Not sure if I really want to see it again, but good nonetheless." Buffy said.

"Good. So now, we are going to have some more fun." Xander said as he opened the door to the car.

"More fun? I'm not sure how much more I can take." Buffy said with a smile.

"No worries my lady. We are only going to the Bronze." Xander then turned over the ignition and put the car into gear. This was going to be so very good. Xander couldn't wait. He looked over at his friend and noticed that she was far from here. Xander had hoped that this night, at least the first part, would distract her from what she was thinking. Even in the movies, she seemed distant. Xander knew that what he was doing was for Buffy's own good. He was sick of seeing his friend in pain. Xander hated Angel but Buffy loved him. So it didn't matter what he thought, just that she would be happy. Xander slowly drove to the Bronze know that Angel would need some more time to set up. Xander touched Buffy's hand and she squeezed it without looking at him. Xander sighed. This had to work, if it didn't Buffy would be worse than she was now. Buffy continued to gaze out the car window unaware of the surprise that lay ahead.

**_Cemetery_**

Oz and Giles walked through the cemetery not saying a word. It had been like that for the last 5 cemeteries. Sunnydale has 12 cemeteries. Giles didn't know how much more he could take. He wasn't sure how much he liked Buffy and Angel getting back together, but then he wasn't sure of anything. Giles knew how much pain his Slayer was in and this was the way to save her. Oz really didn't have an opinion. All he cared about was people being happy. Angel made Buffy happy. Buffy made Angel happy. It was a match. He only hoped that Willow could get the spell up in time.

_**Sunnydale High Library**_

Willow was all ready. All she had to do was say the words. Willow stepped into the circle of candles and prepared to say the words. _I only hope I don't screw this up. Angel and Buffy have to get back together. That means there's hope for others._ With that thought in mind, she began the spell.

**_Outside the Bronze_**

Xander was ready to hand her over. He wanted to go and help Giles and Oz more than watch Buffy and Angel get it on. He was happy that he was helping his best friend, but he would be happier if he didn't have to see it. Xander and Buffy went into the Bronze and took up a table below. _Now all I have to do is get out of here._ Xander turned to Buffy and set the plan in motion.

"So, you go grab us a seat on the balcony and I'll get us some drinks okay?" he said to her.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan." Buffy headed for the stairs to the balcony. She saw a light coming from the top of the stairs. _What the heck is going on here?_ Buffy turned around to ask Xander then saw that he was gone. She looked puzzled and confused. _I'm going to kill him for leaving me._ She turned back to the stairs to see a hand. What else could she do; so she took it.

**Part 4: "True Love is Immortal"**

Buffy was lead by the hand to the top of the stairs. There she saw a small table for two lit by candles. She looked around only to see that the Bronze had been emptied out and she was the only one there. Or so she thought. She looked into the shadows and saw that Angel was standing there. She had the sudden urge to leave, but she was curious to find out what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

Angel said nothing. He moved towards her and reached for her hand. She pulled away.

"Trust me." She let him take her hand and let him lead her to the table. He pulled the chair out and motioned for her sit down. He pushed her in and walked to the other end of the table. He sat down and opened the bottle of sparkling grapefruit juice. He poured it and put the bottle down.

"You're probably wondering what's going on." Angel said.

"No kidding. What is going on?" She demanded.

"Look, I'm trying to fix something. Do you think you can work with me for a minute? Just a minute?" Angel gave her a serious look.

"I suppose so."

"Good," he said, "The reason for all of this is, that we never had a official date of any kind. So, this is it."

Buffy looked confused. Not three weeks ago, Angel had broken up with her. Now they were on a date. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she would figure it out. She would find out what Angel was up to. She picked up the glass and took a sip.

"I don't get it. You broke up with me. Why are you doing this now?" Buffy asked.

"I'm doing this because I made a huge mistake. When I was a human dating was so simple. You know. All you had to do was get drunk then get laid. That was it. Now it is dinner, candles, romance, flowers. It's all so complicated. I don't think I did very well when we first met. Then we launched into everything and we didn't get the chance to get to know each other. Then I lost my soul, tried to kill everyone, went to Hell; came back, and nothing was ever the same. So, I made the decision. I…I left." Angel confessed.

"No, you think. You broke my heart you know." Buffy said with a slight elevation in her voice.

"I know. And that's what I'm here to fix," Angel reached under the table and bought up two dozen red roses, "Buffy I messed up. Please let me fix it."

Buffy wasn't sure what he was doing. Why he was trying to repair something that he broke. But, she took the flowers and smiled. Every good thing deserves a second chance.

"Okay. I'll play along, for now. Just no more surprises." She said, as she sniffed the flowers.

"There's no guarantee of that." Angel said as he gave the signal. Buffy then heard soft music playing in the background. The next thing she new they were being served dinner. _How did he pull this off?_ They ate dinner in silence. What was there to say? She had no idea what was going on, why he was trying to fix things. But it would be revealed in all due time.

Angel then got up and walked towards her, "Dance with me?" Buffy got up and moved towards him. Angel took Buffy in his arms and held her close. He had to make this work.

"You want to know why I left?" He asked. She didn't really but stayed quiet all the same.

"I had to. You were being torn in so many directions. With your mom, your friends, your duties as the Slayer and me. I was just one thing that was holding you back. I couldn't do that. I could see your pain. I could feel it when we were together. I could sense everyone's fear that we might…. you know. They don't trust me Buffy. They never will." Angel kept dancing. Buffy wasn't sure about what he was saying but she listened.

"I didn't know what to do. At first I kept going. I thought maybe I could ride it out. That maybe one day they would forgive me. Then your mom came to talk to me. She said that you were some schoolgirl with a crush and that I would have to make the grown-up decision. So I thought with my head and made a choice."

Buffy flinched at the mention of her mom. _Why would she do that? Does she hate him that much?_ She wasn't sure what to make of all this. But she continued to listen and dance.

"I made the choice to leave. I lied about everything I said. I never meant a word of it. I just needed you to believe me. The last few weeks have been Hell without you. I might as well go back there if you're not in my life. I need to fix it. I have to. Please," Angel released her and turned towards her; made her look at him, "I need you to know that I didn't mean it. That I love you, that I can't imagine my life without you. Please, forgive me."

Angel then bent down on his knees and held her hands. Buffy then saw something she had never seen before. Tears. He was crying. He really did love her. He was telling the truth. Buffy smiled as tears came to her eyes. She made him get up and she hugged him like her life depended on it.

**_Sunnydale High Library_**

This was the moment. Willow could feel it. This was the strongest thing she had ever done. Willow wasn't sure if it would work, but this was her gift to her best friend. Angel knew the spell and he knew the real plan. This was going to work. She smiled as the white light enveloped her. This was going to be the best night of Buffy's life.

_**Back at the Bronze**_

Angel felt the magic. He knew it was time to kick things up. He moved away from her. Picked up her coat and took her hand. He led her down the stairs and out the doors of the Bronze.

"Wait." Buffy said. She went back into the Bronze and came back out with the flowers. Angel smiled and took her hand. This was his night to prove his love.

**Part 5: "A Night to Remember"**

**_The Mansion_**

Angel opened the door to the mansion and led her inside. The mansion was lined with candles and there was soft music playing. _You did it Xander. You really did it._ Angel smiled as he saw the reaction on her face. Angel came up behind her and picked her up. He turned her around and kissed her. As he kissed her and moved towards the bedroom. If Willow's spell worked, Angel was immune from his curse for one night. This one night. Angel continued to kiss Buffy as he entered his room. He placed her down on the bed and looked into her eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked her.

Buffy was nervous, but excited, "I trust you."

Angel smiled. _Good._ Angel moved down to the foot of the bed and took off Buffy's boots. He slid each boot off carefully. He then smiled and continued his work.

"Just relax okay. Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Buffy took in a sharp breath as Angel's hands slid up her legs. He pulled off her stockings and dropped them on the floor. He then stood up and took his jacket off. Then his shoes and socks. He looked at Buffy as she lay there. She was so small and as he looked upon her, her checks flushed. He smiled at her reaction to his wandering eyes. He then leaned down over her and kissed her, hard. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. As they kissed the world fell away. Angel pulled Buffy close to him and continued to explore her. Buffy pulled Angel's shirt over his head. He was so perfect. Perfectly sculpted and completely hers. Angel let Buffy's hands explore his body. He was hers. Angel pulled Buffy's shirt over her head and took her in. She was beautiful. Angel's hands moved down her body and started to push her skirt down. Buffy made a slight protest.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

Buffy smiled, "No. Please don't." Buffy wasn't really sure of what she was doing, she relied on Angel. Despite their one night together a year ago, she still felt like she knew nothing. Buffy looked around the room and noticed the numerous candles and the soft glow they emitted. The glow surrounded her and Angel cast dancing shadows on the walls and ceiling. Buffy closed her eyes and shuddered under his touch. Buffy didn't recognize the music that was playing, but she was sure it was one of Angel's favourites. Angel left her for only a moment; scooting up to the head of the bed Buffy sank into the soft comforter and sheets. She noticed they were the same red silk sheets from a year ago. _He went all out._ Buffy smiled at the memory. Angel moved around the side of the bed and sank down next to her. Slowly he kissed her and slid down next to her. _This isn't happening. This can't be happening. But, for some reason, it feels okay. It feels right. _Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel's neck and gave herself to him fully. For those few blissful moments Buffy knew that her life was perfect. Despite all the evil in her life and the death in this one moment she knew that it didn't matter what was beyond this room. What was here was what made her life. Within moments, Buffy was holding her lover listening to his ragged breathing and running her fingers through his hair. All though his body was cold, he felt warm in her arms. Warm from being with him. Lazily, Angel traced patterns down her torso taking in a deep breath; taking in her scent. Buffy closed her eyes and sighed. He felt so good in her arms. Slowly, he propped himself up on his elbow and smiled down at her.

"So," he said, "Do you think that we are worth a second chance?" Buffy looked into his rich chocolate eyes and lifted her head to kiss him again. In her heart she knew that all they had was this night. That there wouldn't be another one like it for a long time. But it didn't matter to her. This was one night she would never forget. Wrapping herself in him again, Buffy continued to move her mouth against his. Slowly, reluctantly, she broke her kiss and traced a hand down his face.

Buffy smiled, "Do I think we are worth a second chance? Mmmm, I don't know. This was great an all, but I am still not convinced that you are being serious." Angel smirked at her and brought her against his body roughly.

"Don't play games with me, Summers. I am not in the mood." Buffy giggled.

"Not in the mood eh? Well, you could have fooled me." Buffy looked down at his body and her eyebrows lifted in a suggestive manner. Angel growled low in his chest and Buffy's body hummed at his reaction.

"Buffy…" Angel began. She put a finger to his mouth and shook her head.

"Does, 'I love you' mean anything?" She asked him. Angel dropped his forehead to hers.

"It means everything. Buffy I love you more than anything in this world. Please forgive me for what I did to you. Let me be in your life again." Buffy moved her head against him and breathed in his scent deeply. She may not have vampire sense but she knew him. Laughing silently, she locked eyes with him again.

"I think I just let you back in. And that's where you're going to stay forever." Buffy said. Angel smiled and kissed her again. He knew that nothing would be any more perfect than right now. Even if it was for this one night, he would never break her heart again. His life was empty without her in it, and he understood that now. This was what he wanted from his life. He wanted this little woman who would always be his. Angel held his Slayer as she drifted off into a blissful sleep in his arms. He placed his head on hers and she snuggled against his shoulder. Angel closed his eyes. He never really slept deeply anymore always worried about danger and being killed while he slept. But here in Buffy's arms he knew that he could sleep. Slowly, as he listened to her heartbeat, Angel drifted into his own blissful sleep of peace and happiness.


End file.
